INTERDIT
by Ella Baskerville
Summary: Kalau kita tidak pernah akan bisa bersatu mengapa kita harus dipertemukan? Perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku ini perlahan-lahan… membunuhku. Aku menginginkanmu untuk selamanya, L A C I E.


INTERDIT

Summary:

Kalau kita tidak pernah akan bisa bersatu mengapa kita harus dipertemukan? Perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku ini perlahan-lahan… membunuhku. Aku menginginkanmu untuk selamanya, E.

\- A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction -

Rate:

T (+15)

(For safety, as the FFn will contains killing scene.)

Disclaimer:

FFn © me

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki, Jun.

Note:

Victorian Era!AU

Jack and Lacie's story

Maybe contains ooc or such

Be aware of typo

Language used: Bahasa

London, Abad ke-19.

Cerita dimulai di sini. Kata seseorang, setiap peristiwa yang terjadi di dunia ini ditulis oleh seseorang dan apa yang ditulisnya tidak dapat diubah. Tetapi ada pula yang mengatakan kalau semua yang ditulisnya dapat dihapus dan diubah. Tentu aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Itu hanya omong kosong yang mengincar anak-anak kecil yang masih polos untuk mempercayainya. Percaya atau tidak, aku juga dulu pernah mempercayainya, dulu.

Namun, sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan memulai petualangan ku yang akan ku alami sendiri. Di kota penuh kehebatan, London, kota yang belum pernah ku injak sebelumnya dan hanya ku bisa dengar dari cerita orang-orang. Tetapi, cerita tidak pernah berjalan begitu mulus bagaikan sutera. Pasti ada saatnya dimana aku harus jatuh ke dalam keterpurukan dan gundah gulana dunia ini.

Mungkin, ini akan menjadi tulisan terakhirku di kota kecil ini, Bibury. Sampai jumpa, Bibury.

Senin, 14 September 1885

Jack Vessalius

"Hoammm…"

Seseorang menguap, kantuknya tak dapat ditahan. Matanya terbuka sembari menyipitkan matanya, silau. Sang Pemuda, mengucek matanya untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, sudah pagi rupanya, pantas."

Jack Vessalius, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, di kereta. Ya, dia sedang berada di perjalanannya menuju London. Tampak dari tempat ia duduk, penumpang yang lain masih tertidur pulas. Ia mengeluarkan jam sakunya, yang ia buat sendiri.

"Jam 5 pagi ya…?"

Ia melihat ke arah jendela, untuk mencuci matanya sebentar dengan melihat hamparan padang rumput lengkap dengan bunga-bunga warna warni juga sebuah kincir angin, jauh di padang rumput sana.

"Indah ya, semoga aku dapat menemui pemandangan seperti ini di London nanti."

Tiba-tiba ia beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke toilet. Membuang air kecil. Namun, ketika ia kembali, semua orang masih tampak tertidur. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia yang bangun terlalu pagi atau mereka yang pemalas? Entahlah. Yang pasti di jam sakunya, jarum panjangnya sudah menunjuk ke arah pukul 3. Artinya, sudah 15 menit sejak ia bangun dan belum ada orang lagi yang bangun.

"Umm… sembari menunggu lebih baik aku melihat ke arah luar jendela saja."

Tak terasa, waktu telah berlalu hingga jam 6 pagi. Artinya, sebentar lagi, ia akan segera sampai. Orang-orang pun mulai terbangun, bersiap untuk merapikan barang mereka sebelum mereka meninggalkan kereta, agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam sana.

Stasiun London, 6.30 pagi, Selasa, 15 September 1885

"Aduh duh duh—tak ku sangka ternyata barang bawaanku bisa seberat ini. Padahal tadinya tidak seberat ini…" Jack menenteng koper-kopernya, kesusahan. Belum lagi ditambah ramainya kerumunan orang-orang yang keluar dari kereta serta desakan sari para calon penumpang yang mulai memenuhi stasiun.

Entah bagaimana caranya, ia dapat keluar dengan selamat, tanpa kejaran wanita yang selalu mengikutinya dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Mungkinkah karena ia sedang memakai topi ala detektif yang agak kebesaran untuknya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Lalu segeralah ia memasuki kereta kuda yang lewat di sana kemudian ia mulai duduk di sana sambil memutarkan bahunya, pegal.

Walaupun ia baru pertama kali ke London, orangtuanya dapat dibilang mempunyai harta kekayaan yang tersebar di hampir seluruh pelosok Britania Raya. Sehingga Jack, tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan di mana ia akan tinggal, secara ia memiliki rumah orangtuanya untuk ditinggali. Tentu saja dijaga oleh kenalan orangtuanya, seseorang yang mengabdi kepada keluarga Bangsawan Baskerville, sebagai penjaga mereka. Sesuai perjanjian, jika Jack tinggal di rumah itu, maka dari pihak Baskerville harus melepaskan setidaknya 2 orang untuk tinggal di sana, sebagai penjaga dan pengawas rumah itu serta Jack sendiri. Mereka adalah Alice, Gilbert, dan Vincent.

 _"Jika kau sampai di London, kau langsung saja ke rumah keluarga kita dan tinggalkan barangmu di situ lalu kau pergi ke Mansion Baskerville. Jika kau bertanya untuk apa kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Jalan Rosewood. Di situlah letak rumah kita. Tidak akan susah untuk menemukannya, karena rumah kita memiliki pohon oak ditanam berdekatan bunga-bunga mawar yang merupakan kebiasaan kita."_ Begitulah perkataan ibunya yang ia ingat. Jikalau dihitung ibunya telah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 5 kali sehari, 3 hari sebelum keberangkatannya.

Sampailah ia di depan gerbangnya. Ia menelan ludah karena ia merasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak, rumah itu dijaga dan dirawat oleh orang yang ia tak kenali sebelumnya. "Mau tidak mau, Jack." Batinnya.

"Halo? Ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halooo?" Jack mulai berteriak dari gerbang rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban juga.

"HALOOO? APAKAH ADA ORANG DI SANA?"

Akhirnya seseorang keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ya, ya. Maaf lama. Tapi… kau siapa…?"

Seorang perempuan angkat bicara setelah membukakan gerbang pintu itu. Membukakan bukan berarti kau diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam, bukan?

"Ha?"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Hiii! ini ff pertama author! akhirnya publish yaaayyy! mungkin gak jelas ya tapi RnR ya ;;)


End file.
